


Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.

by Kaesteranya



Series: There Is No Ground Control [3]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a baby coming to get the blood pumping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending, especially with regard to Talho and Holland. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 26, 2008.

Holland was ready for Talho’s water breaking long before she was ready for it – he had been on pins and needles ever since she entered the ninth and last month of the term, smoking too much because he didn’t want to be caught asleep when the Big Moment finally happened. As it was, she barely managed to finish the phrase “I think my water broke” before he had swept her off her feet and was piling her into the car, to drive her to the hospital no matter what the cost. She was almost positive that if Holland had his way, he would have rampaged through the streets in a robot if it meant cutting travel time down by half.

 

She would only hear about it later since she was the one in labor and that pretty much occupied any respective mother-to-be’s time, but Holland had apparently walked the carpet of the hospital corridor thin just outside the operation room, and when he wasn’t wearing out the carpet he was the bundle of nerves on the couch, knee bouncing with unconcealed energy, face scrunched up with the sort of concentration that he used to reserve only for maintaining his board or shooting particularly difficult bogeys out of the sky. He smoked even though the nurses were already sending him death rays through their eyes, and accepted no food, no drink, no offer to take his place.

 

Suffice to say, Talho was not surprised when she finally popped the baby – their new son – out and Holland promptly crashed soon after barging into her room and checking her over three times, chin on her bosom, snoring against her skin. She only laughed, shifted the baby unto one arm and had Moondoggie take their picture.


End file.
